


Time Enough At Last

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: In a soulmate universe where you’re born with a tattoo of a clock, formatted as 00:000:00:00:00 (years, days, hours, minutes, seconds), first impressions really do count. Because for every second you spend in same orbit as your soulmate, your time increases.Some people’s clocks start running up when they’re born because their soulmate is in the maternity ward with them.Others live their lives with only eight or nine seconds on their clock, because they only walked passed their soulmate once and never ran into them again.Of course there are those who have twenty, thirty and even forty years on their clocks because they’d met, fallen in love and married their soulmates.





	Time Enough At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a CharLynch Soulmate AU for a while now. 
> 
> Enjoy x

“I don’t even know why you’re still with Andrade. Your time isn’t even running”, Becky Lynch said to her best friend, Zelina, as they enjoyed their lunches in their shared cubicle.

Zelina licked some ranch dressing from her thumb. “Who cares? He’s hot and we’re having fun”. Becky chuckled and took a sip of vitamin water.

“But he’s not your soulmate! You should be with the person fate has chosen for you... Destiny is never wrong”. 

Zelina rolled her eyes. “I like free-will. And destiny, being the bitch that she is, gave me seventeen seconds two years ago and nothing since then”.

“At least you have something on yours”. Becky held out her wrist and displayed the 00:000:00:00:00 tattoo. “I got zilch. Nada. _Nialas_ ”.

Zelina gave a pout. “Maybe your soulmate hasn’t been born yet? I mean, Alexa and Micki had a sizable difference”.

“Of ten years, Zee, not thirty”, Becky said and reclined back in her swivel chair. “Maybe I should go out more... You know, to places...”

“Maybe... I mean, I got these seventeen seconds on that trip to Ibiza”. Zelina cocks her head to the side. “Do you think I should go back there and look for my soulmate?” Becky almost choked on her salad.

“What? You just said you don’t care about fate or destiny or...”

“But I don’t wanna be stuck with seventeen seconds forever! I want what Kevin and Sami have – I want twelve years”.

Becky sighed. “Me too. I see Sami and Kevin and Alexa and Micki and I want to believe that my soulmate is out there and that they’re trying really hard to mind me or... This just sucks, you know?”

Zelina nodded in agreement. “Why give someone a soulmate and have them go on scavenger hunts to find them? See, told you destiny’s stupid”.

-

Becky was too late to make it to the train she usually took home. Calling an Uber would be really expensive and she didn’t know anyone with a car in the city. She texted Alexa, who was the urban nomad of the squad, and the blonde suggested taking the bus.

“Lex, the bus works with passes – you can’t just get on”, Becky reasoned. 

“Uh, it’s 2053, Bex – I’ll send you my digi-pass”.

“Are you sure they won’t check my identification?”

“Dude, stop worrying – they’re not gonna ask for your ID. Just make sure you get off on Bloom Street – it’s literally the first stop. Micki’ll be there and she’ll make sure you get home”.

Becky let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine... thanks, Lex”.

“No worries, Bex”.

-

The minute Becky got on the bus she felt a weird, burning sensation on her wrist. She was too nervous to check it out at first, so she settled into one of the seats and tried to act as normal as possible. The bus driver didn’t ask any questions – just checked the digi-pass and grunted a “get in”.

But this still felt illegal (even though it wasn’t). The new laws on identity theft were very rigid. You could get jailed for even just walking around with someone else’s ID in your possession. Becky closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control again. After a minute she could no longer ignore the strange feeling on her wrist. So, she rolled up her jacket’s sleeve and...

00:000:00:03:57

Becky blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. But there it was... her tattoo was changing with each second that passed.

00:000:00:04:18

Becky looked around. There were about twenty, maybe twenty-five people on the bus. One of these people was here soulmate. She found her soulmate. Thirty years of walking around, hoping her clock ran up – and now, on a rainy afternoon on a bus in a city that was once known as New York, her clock started running.

The Irish-born woman tried to see who else was on this commute with her. An older gentleman reading on his tablet. A middle-aged mother with a baby on her lap. A heavily-tattooed woman with hair shaved at the sides. A blonde with earphones in, curled up on her seat and sleeping. A lanky guy with dark hair wearing a t-shirt with a cactus on it. A tanned brunette in gym gear...

Any of these people could be Becky’s soulmate. And she wasn’t sure what to do next.

“First stop – Bloom!”, the driver announced. Becky jolted up in her seat and made her way down the aisle.

“Thanks”, she said to the driver. He did not reply.

Becky checked her tattoo. 00:000:00:20:35

“Hey, Becky! Get out of the goddamn rain and get in the car!”, Micki, Alexa’s soulmate, called out.

-

“You’re quiet – you usually talk a bitch’s ear off. What’s wrong?”, Micki asks as she turns the stereo louder when she hears Blue Ivy Carter’s latest single.

“Nothing...”, Becky trailed her finger over her tattoo. “I just... had an interesting commute, is all”.

-

Becky used Alexa’s digi-pass again the next day. She got on the bus and this time she wasn’t as nervous. Of course, now she had different emotions and different fears. What if her soulmate also just took the bus as a once-off thing? She slowly checked her tattoo and let out a slow breath of relief when she sees the clock running again. She sits down next to the middle-aged woman with the baby on her lap.

“Hello”, Becky said and offered a small smile.

“Hi”, the woman answered curtly. 

Becky was about to ask how the lady was doing, but then noticed the 01:235:12:03:32 on her wrist.

“I see you uh... spent some time with your soulmate”, Becky said, trying her best to be friendly.

“Yeah – till he got freaking locked up for grand-theft auto”, the woman said as she tried to put her baby to sleep.

Becky kept to herself after that. She was glad her soulmate wasn’t a 40-something with a child – and now she could at least remove this woman from her list. But she still had 20 plus potential soulmates. She noticed the elderly man, the lanky white guy, the gyming girl, a guy with dreads playing PSP X who had been on the bus yesterday, as well, the tall blonde with the earphones and the tattooed girl.

“First stop, Bloom!”, the driver called out.

Becky sighed, grabbed her purse and made her way off the bus. Sure enough, she now had forty minutes on her wrist, but she was no closer to finding her soulmate. She put on the hood of her parka and walked down the street, five blocks away from her condo.

-

“Okay, now hold up, girl. You telling me you met your SM?”, Naomi asked as she served Becky and Zelina their coffees.

“Well, not really... I don’t know who it is, but I know they’re on my daily commute home... or to Bloom Street, I suppose”. Becky added sweetener to her drink.

“So are there some viable options at least?”, Zelina asked.

“I suppose... accept for this older gentleman, everyone seems to be my age or a little older or younger”. Becky dipped a biscotti into her mug.

“Shoot – gotta go help that customer”, Naomi noted and trotted off to a table where the same lanky dark haired guy from the bus was sitting.

“He’s from the bus”, Becky whispered to Zelina.

“What?”, the tiny Latina asked and looked over to where Naomi was conversing with the guy.

“He’s on the bus with me”. Becky checked her tattoo. No change.

“Is it him?”, Zelina asked. Becky shook her head.

“Not him”.

Zelina took a sip of her coffee. “Good – he looks like he sells comic books”.

Becky couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend’s observation.

-

The weekend was hard to get through. Becky knew she would only see her soulmate again on the Monday. So, in preparation, she bought her own bus pass. She still would have to get off on Bloom because her street was not on that bus’ route.

The Monday after work Becky all but ran to the stop. She smiled at the driver when she got on. Up next, she had to pick the perfect place to sit. The woman with the child had a spot, but she was already off of the list. Tattoo girl had an open spot, too. Becky made up her mind and decided to slide into the seat next to her.

“Hi”, Becky said cheerily.

“Hey”, the girl said, typing away on her laptop.

“Nice cold weather, innit?”, Becky tried.

“Uh, sure”.

“So... what’s your name?”, Becky asked.

“Ruby and before you ask – yes, I have a girlfriend. Who is also my soulmate, so not interested”. Becky sighed audibly.

“I’m sorry – I just... my clock is running up whenever I’m on this bus so...”

Ruby closed her laptop and turned to Becky. She gave a smile. “I met my girl on this bus, too”.

Becky rolled up her sleeve and showed Ruby her tattoo. “I’ve waited for years – I don’t care how stupid that may sound”.

“It’s not stupid. Trust me, having a soulmate is... it’s great. Even if, at first, you guys feel awkward around each other like I did with Liv. It gets better and eventually you see why destiny wanted you to be together. You don't just someone you want - you get someone you need. Destiny is never wrong, you know?”

“I don’t know, but thanks to you having your soulmate, I’m closer to finding mine”, Becky said and nudged Ruby with her shoulder.

-

“Bex, got a client on line five who needs assistance with the Intelli-lock on her phone. Can I put her through to you?”, Zelina asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Sure”, Becky said. She picked up the line in her usual cheerful way. “McMahon Tech Solutions – my name is Becky. How may I be of assistance today?”

“Uh, sorry, I just – my phone is all... messed up”.

Becky gave a soft chuckle. “Okay, ma’am. My colleague says your Intelli-lock is acting out, is that correct?”

The woman on the other line shrugged almost audibly. “Yeah, I can’t unlock my phone even after I put in my password”.

“Alright ma’am, it could be that you’re in an area with bad connection”.

“Well, why the hell do passwords work with WiFi anyway?”, the woman asked, clearly agitated.

Becky smiled. “It’s stupid, innit? Between you and me, these big shot techpreneurs are all a bunch of dopes”.

The woman on the other line laughed and for some reason there were butterflies in Becky’s stomach.

“Are you even allowed to say that?”

“I just won’t record this call”, Becky whispered.

“Are you gonna fix my phone or not?”, the woman asked.

“Sorry, of course”. Becky typed some configuration. “Alright, check your phone now”.

“Oh, wait... It works. Thank you”.

Becky smiled. “Just doing my job”.

“Well, you saved me from a very boring trip home. So thank you, Becky”.

-

Becky checked all the passengers on the bus. The elderly man wasn’t on and her clock still went on. On the one hand she was very happy that he wasn’t her soulmate, but on the other she hoped he was alright and that nothing happened to him.

She walked past the lady with the baby, the guy she saw in the coffee shop and past Ruby, who waved at her.

Today she sat next to PSP guy, but after a long conversation with Xavier, she realised he was one of the rare aro-aces who have their own system of soulmates. He was nice though – he gave her a box of avocado fudge, which he sells at the farmer’s market.

Becky proceeded to check out all the other people on the bus. The brunette who always had on gym-gear was on the bus. The blonde who always had earphone was there. There was a well-built guy with long hair Becky had seen before.

“I have no idea who it could be”, Becky whispered over at Xavier.

“Well, who would you like it to be?”, he simply asked.

Becky looked at all the passengers again. “I guess... I’d like it if it were a...”

“First stop, Bloom!”

“Guess I gotta go”, Becky said.

-

“Guess who just booked herself a ticket to Ibiza for the summer?”, Zelina announced as she walked into the coffee shop.

“Girl, you is insane. You know how many tourists there were that night? It’s not a given that your SM is from Ibiza. They might not live there. Becky, talk some sense into this girl”.

Becky shook her head. “I can’t. You gotta do what you gotta do to find your soulmate”.

“Speaking of which – Asuka found hers this weekend. On that business trip to Korea”, Naomi noted. “His name is Shinsuke and she’s calling him her “Seoul-mate”, just by the way”.

“She took pun lessons from the master”, Becky said with a chuckle. “I just want what she has. What Alexa has... You and Jimmy... I want that”.

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Girl, you can get it. It ain’t that hard”. She sat down on the empty chair by the table. “All you gotta do is not get off the bus at your stop”.

“What do you mean?”, Becky asked. “You get off first, right?” Naomi asked.

“Yeah – with a few other people”.

“Well, just stay on the bus. Wait until they all leave, one by one and when your clocks stops – you’ll know who your soulmate is”.

Zelina shrugged. “No need to spend hella clout on a plane ticket to Ibiza”.

Becky mauled it over in her head. “That’s brilliant, Nao”, she finally said.

“I know – that’s why I’m the leader of the squad... I’m the brains of this thing”.

-

“Hey, Bex, got a client on the line for you”, Zelina said.

“What? For me? Can’t they speak to any of the other consultants?”.

“They requested you”.

Becky rolled her eyes and answered the line. “McMahon Tech Solutions – my name is Becky. How may I be of assistance today?”

“Becky, hi...” The ginger recognised the voice on the other side.

“You’re the girl who hates Intelli-lock... How can I help you?”

The other woman chuckled some. “I can’t connect to the Appletree”.

“Oh, Christ. That damn Appletree is the worst thing that could’ve happened to iOS. Don’t worry, I’ll fix it for ya”.

“Thank you”.

“Just doing my job. And actually, anyone of our seventy thousand operators could do this”, Becky noted off-handedly.

“But would they have a sexy Irish accent?”

Becky bit at her lip to keep from grinning like the Chesire cat. “Alright, you vixen, what is your name?”

“Charlotte”.

“Ah, well Charlotte, your Appletree is fixed. Please join the modern world and buy yourself a Huawei. No one trusts Apple anymore”. Becky smiled when she heard the other woman chuckle. “And for record, you also have a pretty sexy voice... Please don’t report me”.

“I promise I won’t. Thanks for the help”.

-

Becky sat at the back of the bus. She knew she needed a clear view of all the people on the bus.

The first stop is called and three people get off at Bloom Street. She had known they weren’t here soulmates because the clock always stopped when she got off the bus and they would still be around her.

The next stop was Slattery Street. Here Ruby, the lady with the kid and a teenage girl got off. Becky was relieved that her soulmate wasn’t a teenage girl attending a Catholic school or the woman’s baby.

The next stop was by the bookstore. a couple of people got off here, including Xavier and the old man (who seemed to be alright).

There were three more stops to go and the bus was looking empty. Becky spotted six people still left. By the next stop, long hair guy got off. Becky decided she’d move closer to the front. She took a seat next to the blonde who always had earphones in.

“Third last stop, Edison Avenue!”, the driver called out and a guy, probably in his early thirties and dressed immaculately got off.

It was only Becky, the blonde and the girl with the gym gear left. Becky felt the blonde shift next to her. She looked to her right and their eyes met. For second Becky got lost in the blonde’s brilliant green eyes. She rolled up her sleeve and saw that the clock was still running.

“Second to last stop, Palmer Street!”

The brunette made her way out of her seat. Once she’s out of the bus, Becky slowly looks down and sees that her clock is still running. A quick glance over to her left and she noticed the blonde’s exposed wrist.

“You’re... my soulmate”, Becky said softly. The blonde took out her earphones.

“Did you say something?”, she asked.

“Last stop, Sonas Street!”

“I... I just said – you’re my soulmate... and I’m yours”, Becky croaked.

“Becky?”, the blonde asked.

“Yes... but, how did... Charlotte... You’re Charlotte”.

“Come on, ladies!”, the driver called out.

“I’m guessing this isn’t your stop, is it?”, Charlotte asked.

“Nope”.

Becky still wasn’t sure what to think or do... or say. 

“You can come with me... if you want”, Charlotte said and offered a smile.

Becky grinned. “I do”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Kudos are always nice, comments too... 
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr - RileySav7
> 
>  
> 
> PS - If anyone wants to write in this universe, you're more than welcome to do so. We have like, seven established soul pairings (not to mention BaySha, the IIconics, Ambrollins ect. that weren't here)


End file.
